Sacrifice
by RoboLime7x7
Summary: AU: When a not-so-natural disaster strikes, will Annabeth and Thalia be able to get over past experiences and accept themselves into the group known commonly as ARS? If so, what will happen when they find out how the apocalypse started, and how it must end? ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE STORY NOT DEMIGODS!
1. Disclaimer

**Hi!**

**Just a little bit about me...**

**_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICK RIORDAN!_**

**I do however own the plot, so please, don't just copy because you think you can! YOU CAN'T**

**Well... Now that that's out of the way, one last point before you can go and read the actual story!**

**I have 5 other Percabeth stories so if you finish reading this story, but like my writing, then go check them out! :D **

**Cheers if you actually bothered to real this, but hey! Why not congratulate you anyway :P**

**Bye,**

******Rose**


	2. Once Upon A Time

**Hey everyone! I don't really expect anyone to read this just yet; there's only 2 chapters. But y'know. Whatever. I had this stored on my memory stick from school, and people wanted to know I was still alive; so here you go! Not the story you wanted, but hey! It's a story! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sacrifice<span>**

Chapter 1

_Once Upon A Time…_

Once upon a time, the world was a wonderful place. Full of thriving cities, but still with dense, fresh forests. Alas, that was once upon a time. Nowadays, everything has changed.

Instead of vibrant, emerald grass, there was murky, grey slop. The towns and cities that were once great, and filled with skyscrapers, were now unpopulated wastelands of rubble and rocks. Well… not completely unpopulated.

"Come on, Annie!" Thalia whispered, distracted by the sight before us.

"Look! Over there! Follow me." I whisper-yelled back. It was hard to hear, because of all the groaning in the background.

Okay; I should probably explain this situation.

Hello. My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm a survivor. I'll tell you how this all started, and maybe – just _maybe _– you'll understand.

Once upon a time, when bustling people were only worried about work, school, and crushes; my best friend, Thalia, and I were doing what all 14-year-old girls were. Sitting on the swings in the park, and joking around about the stupid things we'd done together. It was around 3 or 4 o' clock when we heard it. A deep, gruff growling coming from the bushes a few metres away.

Then, we saw it. As it stumbled towards us, I took in its appearance. Now, you might be wondering, _its? _Yes. Its. See, this thing was anything _but _human. With peeling skin, and blood-drenched clothes, I could safely assume my horrific suspicion. This thing, the creature with vampire-like fangs, a rotting stench, and a blood-thirsty expression was something from books. Something that couldn't possibly exist; but of course, it did. The thing in front of me was a decomposing _person_, a spine-chillingly horrendous creature. To put it mildly, a zombie.

So, going back to introductions. Back when it all started, I was only 14 – as I already said. Now I'm 17 years old. That's right; I've spent the best 3 years of my life in this damn apocalypse. Thalia is a year younger than me; 2 years right now. My birthday was a month ago, more or less. Thalia's is in a week. So, for now I'm 2 years her senior.

I have soft blond curls, and grey eyes. Everyone used to say I was intimidating, and I suppose I'd agree. Right now, I wore an off-white tank top which was stained all over with blood, sweat, and grime. My denim shorts weren't much good for protection, and were just as badly stained as my top. I used to have a denim jacket, but we had to rip it up to use as bandages (I'd stabbed myself in the side when we were raiding houses. When we jumped over the fence, I'd tripped, and fallen into a pile of wood and sticks). Now, the once-jacket was a waistcoat.

Thalia was just like me clothes-wise, though instead of light colours, she was in all black – lucky her, black hid the stains. She had electric blue eyes, and spikey-edged black hair. Okay, sure; my hair had rough edges too, but that was only because we had to cut it ourselves. Thalias' was purposely like that. She had regal features, and had somehow managed to make her stock of black eyeliner and mascara last. There was a silver moon necklace constantly attacked to her neck, and tucked under her shirt for safety – much like my golden locket was.

We each also had a weapon, courtesy of my fathers' old study. He used to collect them and mount them on the walls. I had a small bronze dagger strapped to my upper-arm (with a strip of my jacket, if you must know), and a bronze short sword was looped through my leather belt. Thalia had a bow slung over her shoulder, with a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back – under her backpack. She also had a steel kitchen knife strapped around her ankle, and a 2 foot long sword in her hand.

Me and Thalia have survived this long mostly because we never stay in one place for more than a week. It turns into two if we're injured, but we like to keep moving. Over the past 3 years, we'd come across two other people, and one trio. All died.

So, there you go, caught up to present tense… mostly. I guess you'll learn along the way. Right, back to the moment.

Right in front of us, was a horde of around thirty to forty zombies. We'd only been able to beat twenty or so with minimal injuries. There was no way we could possibly beat them all. So, we did the logical thing; hide. Usually it would work, but keep in mind that this is real life; not a dumb movie. These zombies don't stumble, or hold their arms out, or even shout 'BRAINSSSS!' These zombies move as past as they did in their past life, and were just as strong. Sure, they fell apart easily, but if they came in groups it could be a challenge.

That's why we were now hiding in what looks like… a hospital? Thalia sat down in the large – what I assume once was a – waiting room, and let out a 'hmph'. As the first note of a groan sounded, Thalia shot to her feet and an arrow was fired. It sailed towards my face and I stepped forward, as if welcoming it. It flew a few millimetres away from my cheek, but I didn't even flinch. That's another thing; trust is _very _important. If I didn't trust Thalia, I'd have died within the first month.

I heard the oh-so-familiar thump behind me, before looking down to see a sword-tip at my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it :P<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you continue to read the next chapter. WARNING: This story will be cliche. :P**

**Have a good day (Or night in England :P) Bye**

**~Rose** (DaughterOfLupaxmx)


	3. Rescue? Nah

**Hey again! Hope you enjoy this chapter of Sacrifice :) **

**Read on, and find out who the mysterious swordsman is... :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Rescued? Nah…**

My first instinct was to show no emotion. That was the key. Make them want to break you, and when they find out you're nothing useful, they'll discard you like a piece of trash. Slowly, my eyes drifted to my captive.

"Friend or foe?" He questioned, his face stern and stony. My eyes drifted to Thalia, and saw that she too was being held still. It was obvious that my captive was the leader of the two. He had jet black hair, and sea-green eyes, that seemed to flow like waves. He wore a fresh orange shirt – strange… - and clean jogging bottoms. Thalia's had brown hair and eyes.

Thalia caught my eye, and silently begged me to answer. So, she was remembering last time too…

"Depends." I answer, and her face mimics mine; a serious deadpan.

"On what?" The ocean-eyed boy says, a small smirk on his face. "Food? Water? Clean clothes? We've got it all."

"On if you're like the rest." I reply, ignoring his last comment. I think back to the time before last. We met a trio of kids our age, with an adult – their father. We were staying in a corner shop in the centre of town, and they ditched us when food stocks ran low. A week later, we found their zombies.

"The rest?" He seemed excited.

"The other survivors we've found." I answer simply, and my eyes flick over to Thalia, who was on the verge of tears from the memory. Trust me; it's hard to make Thalia cry. But then again, the last time we were in this position was only two months ago. And the time before that was six months after this all started…

Whoops, forgot to keep up the blank expression. I wonder what he saw in my eyes that made him give me a weird look. Worry? Sadness? Heartache, maybe? Whatever it was, I'd covered it in a second, which caused him to scrunch up his eyebrows.

"What are you hiding behind that mask…" He murmurs, eyes flickering between me and Thalia. I get the feeling I wasn't supposed to hear it, but answer before I can stop myself.

"Everything." Again, he's paying too much attention, and hears me. I register the surprised look, before closing my eyes and taking a deep breathe. "Do you want something, or can you remove your sword from my throat?"

"Names." He sighs, and looks over at Thalia, who looks back at me, and I know what she wants.

"Annabeth." I say, monotone. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Thalia." She says, and looks at me cautiously. She doesn't want to go upstairs. I raise an eyebrow at her, _Why? _, but she isn't looking anymore.

"Can you stop that!" Yells the brown-haired boy.

"Stop what?" Thalia deadpans.

"Like, talking through your eyes or whatever!" He mutters, uncomfortably.

"Whatever." Thalia replies, shrugging.

"Take them up, Frank." My captive says to 'Frank'. Keeping swords in their hands, they walk us – one on either side – up the stairs.

"They should be in Grovers' room for supper." Frank says, and I only just realize how late it is. I sneak a glance out the window, and judging by the darkness, and the fact that it's summer, it's around 10 pm. We turn right, and Frank holds his sword out, stopping us abruptly in the white-washed hospital hallway. "Uh, Percy?"

"What?" My captive, 'Percy', snaps, annoyed that we'd stopped.

"Is this safe? I mean, they're strangers we met minutes ago."

"Who cares? I'm hungry." Percy flushes, and a small smile appears on his face.

Walking into room 200, I internally gasp, and externally purse my lips. Me and Thalia share a look, before instinctively draw our weapons. I pull out my sword, and hold it in a defensive position.

All fifteen or so teens stop talking and look at me and Thalia. Mostly me, because of the bandages and blood covering my body. Then, at the same moment, I lock eyes with a familiar face.

"Jason!" Thalia and I yell at the same time, drop our swords, and race towards him. He stands up abruptly and opens his arms, hugging us as we enter them. My eyes water, but I refuse to cry. I pull away, and we look at each other for a moment.

Then I slap him.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what we've been through? You left us there! You left us!" I scream at Jason, and see that when he removes his hand from his cheek, there's a bright red hand print.

"Could someone please explain why Jason is hugging two pretty girls?" A boy, who was dressed in all-black, said, coming into the room with a tray of tomato juice.

Thalia was still hugging Jason, so I put on my mask. "Jason is Thalia's brother." I say, staring at him head on. He stumbles as he meets my glare.

"That doesn't explain why you're hugging him too."

"He's practically my brother, and… He's practically my brother." I clarify. _Shut up, Annabeth. You can't trust them._ Everyone looked at me like they knew I was going to say something else. It was only Thalia and Jason who looked at me with sympathy.

Suddenly, everything was awkward. So I fixed it the only way I knew how; I slid my dagger from its strap on my arm. In an instant, Thalia had her sword drawn, and we both moved into an offensive position. Why? Well, it would distract everyone from the awkwardness from what I just said.

"Whoa there!" Percy yelled, and held up his hands. "No need to get hostile."

"There's every need." Thalia seethed. "You practically kidnapped us."

"You what?! The first people we see in 3 years, and you hold them at sword point, Percy!" The choppy, brown-haired girl who was sitting next to Jason yelled. "I'm Piper by the way." She smiled at me, and I didn't return it.

"Annabeth." I monotone. "She's Thalia. When can we leave?" Everyone's smile fades immediately.

"You want to leave? Why?" A petite-looking girl with brown hair and a sundress askes, comfused.

"Because. People can't be trusted these days." Thalia supplies, and I shoot her a grateful look.

"Oh… You can trust us!" She promises, and I can tell that she's telling the truth. For some reason, I feel drawn towards this group of mix-matched kids.

"That's what they all said." I murmur, and grab Thalia and Jason's arms', pulling them out of the room.

"Come with us." Me and Thalia say at the same time.

"What?" He asks, disorientated.

"Come with us!" I repeat. "We've survived this long alone. With you, we could last until the – if it ever does – end!"

"These people are good. You don't understand! _They _are the reason I've survived this long. I can't leave them!" Jason cries, and gestured towards the door.

"Then I'm sorry Jason. We can't stay. We can't be hurt again." I say, and give him a hug.

"Yeah… I'm sorry. Maybe I'll see you again. But for now… this is goodbye." Thalia says, and wipes away the single tear that trickled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." We both hug him, and walk back into the room. With our serious faces on, we pick up our fallen weapons, and place them in their holsters – my dagger in its strap, and Thalia's bow over her shoulder.

With a single nod at each person, we turn on our heels, and walk out the door. Little did we know that we _would _indeed see this group again…

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it :P<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you don't forget to pop a review in the box below, and make me a happy panda :D**

**Have a good day (Or night in England)**

**~Rose **(DaughterOfLupaxmx)

**P.S. Yes, I am posting this at the same time as the last chapter :P**


	4. NOTE

**So hey guys, it's Rose, and yes, i'm back! **

**So here's the thing - I've decided that I'm going to make a new account, most likely decide on only one or two stories to continue, and update in a scheduled way. The name of my new account will be ThatRose002.**

**I kind of lost touch with the side of me that loved to read, and to write, and when i broke up with my (kind of) long-term boyfriend, I realized that he was the reason I stopped reading/writing. So I'm gonna start again. If it interests you, I'm currently reading the Song Of Ice And Fire (Game of Thrones) series, by George R. R. Martin, and I'm LOVING IT! **

**And yes, this exact same note has been posted on all of my stories... **

**So if any of you are actually glad that I'm back, and still want to read my stories/ideas, then olease let me know, and also just know that I'm very sorry for disappearing for like 2/3 years...**

**-Rose x**


End file.
